Brothers in arms
by alice-in-wonderland1
Summary: People have been trying to figure Arthur and I out for years. What we were to each other, friends, enemies, frienemies? Arthur loathes the term which makes using it all the better Few know the truth. Collection of Arthur & Eames drabbles. No slash
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first inception fic- Hope you like it. I dont have a beta so any mistakes are mine...sorry. I live for reviews so please r&r!

Also I do not own inception or Arthur or Eames...sigh. Also I am broke as a joke so dont sue me!

On to the story.

.

.

.

.

Eames POV

People have been trying to figure Arthur and I out for years. What we were to each other, friends, enemies, frienemies? (Arthur loathes the term which makes using it all the better)

As the years progress the ideas have grown more and more outrageous. Some think we are lovers- an idea that makes me laugh and Arthur's ears turn red. Others that we met in the army and overthrew the entire dream working project before stealing all the data we could get our grubby hands on. Or my personal favorite that Arthur is a secret government test subject that liberated.

The truth is as usual far less interesting. Samuel Arthur Kingston is my brother. Now before you get your knickers in a twist about how we don't look a thing alike or how I am amazedly more interesting and such allow me to explain. We are half brothers. We have different mums or rather had. Our father was a bit wilder before he met Arthurs mum. When I was eight and Arthur was two my mum decided she couldn't really enjoy life with a kid hanging off of her so she sent me to live with my father. Now I won't bore you with all the details of our happy little childhood and for the most part it was a happy one. What I will tell you is that everything changed after Arthurs mom died. I had been enrolled in a military school by that point. (There had been a slight incident involving the neighbors green house and some fireworks) and was barely able to make it to the bloody funeral. It was there I started to see glimpses' of what our father was becoming but it wasn't until much later that I fully understood how bad it was.

"_Bloody wanker wouldn't know a good forge if it came up and bite him in the ass." Grabbing a cigarette from his friend Eames angrily drew in a deep breath. _

"_You better ease up mate. The brass hears you talking like that and they'll toss you out of the project in a hurry." _

"_Yeah, yeah." Eames would be the first to admit the army had taught him a lot. Main thing being that he hated authority and that wasn't likely to change. Two years of this crap and he wanted to out._

"_Sebastian Kingston?" Turning Eames came face to face with a fresh faced ensign. _

"_Eames." Seeing the kid's confused look he clarified. "My names, I go by Eames." _

"_Sorry sir. You have a phone call. They said it was urgent." Flashes of the last urgent phone called he had received filled his mind. Without even a second glance at the kid Eames took off running to the HQ. He was directed toward a small conference room with a phone. _

"_This is Eames." He said breathlessly. _

"_Sebastian? Is that you?"_

"_Mary?" Mary Thompson was a girl he had known most of his life. Her mother had been one of their staff. Despite Mary being a couple years older he and Mary had dated on and off whenever Eames had come home from school. It had ended when she had gone to college to be a nurse but they still kept in touch whenever possible. _

"_Oh thank God. I didn't know how to contact you. I mean I knew the base but it took forever to track you down." She sounded breathless and frazzled. _

"_What's wrong? Is it your Mum?" A million thoughts raced through his mind but nothing could have prepared him for her next words._

"_No, no she's fine. It's Arthur. He's been hurt. Sebastian I was working the other night in the ER and they brought him in. He looked so broken." Her breathing hitched as she fought back her emotions. Eames fought the urge to be sick. "One of the house keepers had found him at the bottom stairs. He has a broken leg, a couple broken ribs, and some brain trauma." Hearing Eames sharp breath she rushed to reassure him. "He is doing as well as can be expected. His doctors think he'll make a full recovery."_

"_I will talk to my CO and be on the next flight. Why the hell didn't my father call me?"_

"_He gave instructions that no one was to contact you. Ever time he brought Arthur in he said he didn't want to bother you over a minor accident. I could lose my job but I couldn't keep this from you. You have to get him away from your father. You have to take him somewhere safe." Eames mind was so focused on making plans to get to his brother as quickly as possible it took a moment for the full impact of her words to hit him._

"_Bloody hell Mary! What are you saying?" He could hear her taking a deep breath. _

"_I'm saying that this isn't the first time Arthur has been brought in. He has come in a least a half dozen times with bruises and broken bones over the last year." Her voice grew stronger and more urgent. "I am saying that I don't think he fell down the stairs. I think your father pushed him."_

With that sentence I came to a decision. That very day I walked away from the army, flew home, collected my brother and ran. It wasn't too long and I was involved in the world of illegal dream sharing. It didn't take me long to figure out that information was power. If a rival could find any weakness it would be exploited and targeted. For that reason Arthur and I decided to split up. We come together for the occasional job and of course succeed brilliantly at most of them. We let the rumors fly and only respond with a laugh (on my part) or a muted glare (clearly Arthur). Maybe one day we can live as a semi normal family. But for now I am content knowing the best point man in the business has my back and I his.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Just a quick note to say thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks especially to missy92, only-one-my-kind-7, and belle-amie57 for taking the time to write I review. I wont lie I live on reviews Ok so here is the next drabble. I will try to update once a week. (Feel free to let me know if you have something specific you'd like to see)

.

.

.

.

.

"Arthur darling there you are I need your help." Eames wasn't able to finish his sentence before he was grabbed and dragged out of the room. Arthur may have been the slighter of the two but there was no doubting his strength. Once he was satisfied they were alone he whirled to face Eames.

"We have a problem, a very big problem." Taking in Arthur's tense posture and panicked expression Eames instantly stood straighter. It had to be bad if they unflappable Arthur was upset. Oh good lord someone had found out about them or worse yet their father had found them and contacted Arthur.

"This is what we need to do. We have to gather the team and go that horrible dive bar your always talking about. Then you have to sleep with the first woman that is willing. I don't care if she is a dog I am serious Eames you have to take the hit. Besides I am pretty sure this is all your fault anyway."

That's funny Eames didn't remember drinking this morning. Arthur didn't seem to be under the influence (while besides having gone crazy). A quick glance at his totem ruled out dreaming as well.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"They think you and I are together." Seeing Eames confusion Arthur clarified. "A couple Eames they think we are a couple. Why are you laughing? This is not funny it is a problem."

Eames took a big breath to squelch his laughter but was unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"Why are you so upset? Even you must admit I am a catch. You be would be lucky to have me. Have you seen my lips there heaven sent or so I have been told." Puckering his lips he blew Arthur a kiss.

"Ok first of all we are brothers so gross. Second of all I ask very little of you so I would think you would try and be just a little bit helpful."

"Arthur once again what's the big deal? We both know neither of us swings that way. It's a good cover for why we're together so much. Would you rather people know the truth?" Realization dawned. "This doesn't have anything do the lovely little chemist that we are working with does it?"

"Screw you." Was Arthur's huffy reply.

"It does!" Eames all but crowed. "Ah do we need to have the talk? Let me start at the beginning boys have penis' and girls have."

"You know what! Forget it. Just forget it." Arthur interrupted. "I should have known you wouldn't take this seriously." Turning he begin to walk away.

"Arthur don't be mad. I promise tomorrow I will lay all these rumors to rest." Eames said with the most innocent smile.

"Thank you."

The next day the team gathered for a meeting. Eames greeted Arthur with a hello darling, a hug, and kiss on the check. Arthur promptly broke his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I want to thank everyone so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I have received. I am always so nervous to post but y'all are always so kind Here is the latest chapter. Taking warning it is fluffy! Also please don't let the names confuse you it will make sense at the end.**

.

.

.

Twelve year old Sebastian Eames Kingston had refused to leave his tree house all day. Despite his father's demands and his stepmothers gentle coaxing he had sat with his knees curled up and head hidden. No one could rouse him, well almost no one.

"Bastion?" Oh good lord six year old Sammy had found apparently noticed his big brother was missing and had come to investigate. Maybe if he didn't make a sound Sam would go away. "Bastion help I'm stuck!"

Hearing the panic in his brothers voice Sebastian jumped to his feet and ran to the side of the tree house. Leaning over he came face to face with his brother who was hanging on the ladder for dear life. With a quick sigh he hoisted his brother up to safety.

"What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to climb up here your too little." Slumping down the boy returned to his earlier position on the floor. Only to feel a smaller body curl up beside him.

"Mommy said you're sad." Sebastian felt his brother give him a hug. "I'm sorry about your Grandpa."

"Yeah well." Shifting a little he returned the hug. "It's not like I got to see him that much, just the one time. He told me he never had a son so he was happy to have a grandson to carry on the Eames name. Told me I should be proud, that it made me special. Course now everyone calls me Kingston. Guess I'm not so special after all."

Sebastian looked down and noticed his brother's furrowed brow and realized he had been talking over the six years old head.

"Don't worry about it lil man I'll be okay." Getting up he moved towards the latter trying to figure out how he was going to get them both down when Sam jumped up.

"I know! I can call you Eames. It will be like a codename like that movie we watched. You can be Eames and I will be….what should I be called?"

"Sammy really don't you think we would look kind of dumb?" Seeing his brothers face fall he tried to be strong. After all he had a reputation. He couldn't follow every dorky idea his brother came up with after all. Yeah he was a goner. "What about Arthur?"

"Like King Arthur?" Sammy all but squealed.

"Maybe just Arthur for now." Sebastian laughed, he had been thinking about his middle name but whatever made the kid happy.

"Arthur and Eames sounds like a good team."

"Yep you and me kid." Grabbing his brother the newly christened Eames finally left his tree house. "we make a great team.

.

.

.

**There you have it hope it didn't give you a toothache! Writing a little Eames and Arthur was harder than I thought and I never was happy with it but hopefully you like it. It also is a set up for another idea I had. If you have any suggestions or something you would like to see please let me know. You can never have too many plot bunnies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay but I have been so busy. In fact I am writing the chap on the first day of my vacation. So hopefully the fact that I am sitting inside typing away instead laying by the pool will make up for taking so long ;) Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows- They keep me going! Hope you enjoy**!

For years the name Dominique Cobb and Arthur (just Arthur) have gone hand and hand. People have a short memory. Years in the past, when dream sharing was in its infancy you never heard the name Arthur without Eames. It's funny how things change.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mallorie Miles grumbled as she made her way to her apartment door. The banging was going to wake up the entire floor. Whoever was on the other side was going to die a slow and painful death. Swinging open the door she came face to face with an out of breath Eames and a…..Drunk Arthur?

"Lovely language there my darling have you become a sailor in my absence?" Eames snipped as he shouldered his way into the apartment.

"What are you doing here? And the hell is Arthur drunk?" Mal questioned as she moved to support Arthur.

"I'm not that drunk!" Arthur loudly protested. "It was just a little whiskey to help with the pain. Tasted awful but it worked." He giggled.

At this Mal stopped completely to take a long look at both men. Eames looked in control as always but without the usual cocky smile or smugness. Now that she looked closer she could see an almost panicked look in his eyes. That could only mean one thing.

"Arthur where are you hurt?"

"Listen love just help me lay him down somewhere and I will explain everything, yeah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took two of them to wrestle Arthur into the bed. Eames quickly checked a bloody bandage wrapped around Arthurs arm before quietly telling the smaller man to get some rest. Mal watched patiently from the doorway until Eames motioned her to follow him to the living room.

"Seriously Eames what the hell is going on here? Is okay?" Eames suddenly looked very old as he slumped down on the couch.

"The Thompson job went south and there was a scuffle. Thompson's men were waiting for me at the safe house. They were going to kill me. You have to anything to drink love?" Nodding Mal went to collect a glasses and bottle from the kitchen.

"What happened Eames?" She prodded gently as she poured them both a drink.

"Arthur came home from school and…." Eames face shuttered as he recalled what had happened. "I was down, there were too many of them. But Arthur surprised them and was able to get to a gun. He killed them. He saved my life and got a bullet in the arm for thanks." Eames quickly downed his drink and then reached for the bottle and poured himself another glass. Mal sat in shock at the idea of the sweet shy Arthur harming anyone. Cursing softly she returned to the problem at hand.

"Are you safe? My father knows some people and Dom might be able to help as well." Mal offered.

"I need to disappear for a while but I need you to do something for me." Eames stared her intensely in the eye nodding when she refused to flinch or look away. She returned the nod silently urging him to continue. "They don't know about Arthur. The only ones who have seen him are dead now. It's too dangerous for him to be with me right now. The price on my head is too high. Can he stay here for a little while just till his schooling is finished?"

Mallorie heart ached at the desperate look on Eames face. She knew she would never be able to turn him away but before she agreed to anything she had to know.

"What is he to you Eames?" She asked softly. Minutes went by in silence, she didn't think Eames was every going to answer. Finally he took a deep breath and once again looked her directly in the eye.

"Your right you should know but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Including that pretty boy you're dating." Resisting the urge to defend her boyfriend she agreed. "He is my brother. It's a long story, one that is not entirely mine to tell. What I can say is that this is the second time I have failed to protect him and I will be damned if there is a third. Please Mal will you help us?"

Really what else could she do but agree.

.

.

.

.

.

Slowly time passed Mallorie Miles became Mal Cobb. Arthur (just Arthur) became Arthur and the Cobb's and then tragically became Arthur and Dom Cobb. Eames noticed how Arthur changed when he left. He became harder, sharper, and more sarcastic. He wore his suits like armor now and Eames knew he was to blame. He felt some amount of guilt but at the same time he knew he had done what was needed to keep his brother safe and that's all that really mattered.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Hoped you liked it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I have no beta. Anyway see ya'll next time!


	5. Just a note

Hi! I just wanted to let you know I am considering removing this story. I have gotten some weird/mean private messages and very few reviews lately so I am feeling very uninspired. I do want to give a shout out to missy92- Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter. Your awesome. Sorry ya'll!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I just want to say thank you so much for the private messages and the reviews. Turns out it was just a friend messing with and it just happened to come at the wrong time Sorry for the freak out. Here is the latest chap- its from the movie. Eames thoughts (hopefully) are in bold italics. Also I used a transcript with several mistakes but I think I corrected them all. Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

"Rub them against each other all you like, they're not going to breed." _**Bloody hell if it isn't his lord and highness, Dominique Cobb.**_Worry flashed through Eames. Everyone knew Dom was wanted by COBOL. If he had brought Arthur with him into COBOL's back yard there would be hell to pay.

"You never know." Doing his best to ignore the other man Eames put all his focus on the table in front of him.

"Drink?" Eames sighed as he lost bet. Without any excuse to continue to ignore Cobb he stood up.

"You're buying."

.

.

.

"You're spelling hasn't improved." Cobb joked as Eames handed in his freshly made chips.

"Piss off." His patience was wearing thin. Cobb was acting calm and cool but Eames knew the truth, he desperate and on the edge. Trouble followed this man and unfortunately so did Eames little brother.

"How's your handwriting?" _**Ah here we go.**_

"Versatile."

.

.

.

.

"Inception." _**Bloody hell!**_ Cobb must have noticed the look on Eames face because he was quick to continue.

"Don't bother telling me it's impossible."

"Oh it's perfectly possible. Just bloody difficult."

"Interesting because Arthur keeps telling me it can't be done." _**That is because Arthur is smarter then you**_**.** It took all of Eames skill to keep his dislike of Cobb. They had been friends once but that was along time ago. Before Mal died, before Cobb went on the run, before Arthur followed him to hell time and time again.

"Arthur? You're still working with that stick-in-the-mud?"

"He is good at what he does." _**Good? **_Eames was insulted.

"Oh he is the best. But he has no imagination." Eames quickly corrected and then tried to cover the pride in his voice.

"Not like you." _**Smug bastard.**_

"Listen if you're going to perform inception, you need imagination."

"You've done it before?"

"We tried it. Got the idea in place, but it didn't take."

"You didn't plant it deep enough?"

"It's not just about depth. You need the simplest version of the ideathe

one that will grow naturally in the subject's mind. Subtle art."

"That's why I'm here." Eames knew in this moment he should walk away. Whatever Cobb was brewing it was not going to end well. He should walk away but he knew he couldn't.

"What's the idea you need to plant?

"We want the heir to a major corporation to break up his father's empire."

"See, right there you've got various political motivations, antimonopolistic sentiment and so forth. But all that stuff's at the mercy of the subject's prejudice you have to go to the basic."

"Which is?"

"The relationship with the father." _**It always came down to the relationship with the father.**_ If this was going to happen then Eames was going to make sure it was done right. _**Time to get my hands dirty.**_

"Do you have a chemist?"

"There's a man here, Yusuf. He formulates his own versions of the compounds."

"Let's go see him."

"Once you've lost your tail".

"Back by the bar, blue tie. Came in about two minutes after we did."

"Cobol Engineering?"

"They pretty much own Mombasa."

"Run interference. We'll meet downstairs in half an hour."

"Back here?"

"Last place they'd expect." No one could accuse Dom Cobb of being dumb a fool perhaps but not dumb. Standing up Eames prepared himself to approach COBOL's hired gun. Maybe this would be fun. He hadn't worked with Arthur in a long time and any chance of being able to watch Cobb fall flat on his face was worth it.

"Freddie, Freddie Simmond's it is you!"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! Sorry it took so long but this chapter is a wee bit longer so hopefully that makes up for it Hope you enjoy. Most mistakes are mine (still looking for a beta) but some are the transcript I have been using. The grammar was a little off and some of the lines weren't the exact same as the movie but hopefully I fixed them all. Also I changed one scene just to suit my purposes. Same as last time Eames thoughts are in bold. Ok here we go.

.

.

.

.

"Why would you put a train crossing in a downtown intersection?" Arthur demands.

"I didn't." Eames moves in closer at Ariadne reply.

"Why were we all ambushed, Arthur? Those weren't regular projections they'd been _trained_!" Cobb all but snarls at Arthur.

"How could they be trained?" _**Of all the jobs to bring a rookie on bloody Cobb chooses this one. **_

"Fischer's had an extractor teach his mind to defend itself. His subconscious is militarized. It should've shown on the research." Arthur tries to try to defuse Cobb and teach Ariadne at the same time. Only being half successful.

"So why the hell didn't it?"

"Calm down." _**Uh oh.**_ Eames moves even closer. When Arthur is loud there is no need to worry, the less words and volume he uses the more dangerous he is.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You were meant to check Fischer's background thoroughly. You can't make this kind of mistake we're not prepared for this kind of violence." All at once Eames begins to understand. Begins to see the deep dark Cobb has been hiding.

"Cobb, we've dealt with sub-security before. We just have to be more." Arthur is still confused but he too can tell something is going on.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Arthur!" Cobb roars as he points Satio. "He's _dying_!"

"So we put him out of his misery." Eames pulls a gun preparing to test his theory.

"No!" Cobb shouts.

"He's in agony. I'm just waking him up."

"No! It won't wake him up." _**Son of a bitch. Sucks to be right. **_

"What do you mean, it won't wake him? When we die in a dream we wake up."

"Not from this. We're too heavily sedated to wake up that way." _**Yusuf you bastard.**_

"So what happens if one of us dies?"

"Their mind drops into Limbo." _**Oh so a fate worse then death how lovely.**_

"Limbo?" Eames turns at Ariadne scared question. She really is too young for this. Too fresh, too innocent, too much like Arthur used to be. Turning he realizes he's missed some of the conversation.

"You couldn't even think about trying to escape until the sedation eases."

"How long?" Snapping back to attention Eames turns on Yusuf.

"Decades-it could be infinite, I don't know! Ask him, he's the one who's been there before!

"Great. So now we're stuck in Fischer's mind battling it out with his private army, and if we get hit we're stuck in Limbo 'til our brains dissolve into scrambled egg?"

Eames has almost died several times. He has been stabbed four times, shot twice, been given too much of the compound, been given too little, he has been tortured, hell he even had a little oh lady throw a grenade into his hotel room, and that was just counting while he was awake. He had lived though all that and now he and his brother were going to become a vegetable because of Dom freaking Cobb.

_**If I die I am going to take that bloody bastard with me.**_

"Let's just get him upstairs." Arthur suggests clearly trying to remain calm as Saito groans.

"A word first darling, yeah?" Eames uses all his self control to walk away from Cobb, knowing his brother will follow."

"Listen Sebastian I really don't need a pep talk right now."

"Why the bloody hell would I give you a pep talk? You screwed up yeah? This is all your fault." Eames pushes a finger into Arthur's chest with ever word. And then quickly takes a step back when Arthur grabs for it.

"My fault? How the hell is my fault? I am the best damn researcher there is. If there were any records I would have found them. This on Cobb. He wants to get back to his family and he will mow any of us down to get there." Arthur stops talking appearing shocked by his sudden revelation._** Never thought he would say that aloud.**_

"Remember that Arthur. I know how you felt about Mal and I know he us your friend. Hell he's my friend too but we both know he's not exactly stable anymore. Just don't do anything stupidly noble and get yourself killed because you feel like you owe them something." Moving over to stand next Arthur he bumped his arm to gain his attention. "You have family who want you safe and sound just as much as he does."

"I know. I will watch my back and yours." Arthur smile widens as he looks slyly at his brother. "If for no other reason so I don't spend the prime of my life feeding you smashed carrot and wiping your ass if you get yourself killed down here."

"First of all Arthur my ass is beautiful you should so lucky and second you know I feel about cooked carrots. You do that I will break your hand." Eames threat was ruined by his grin. Arthur grinned back and then nodded in silent understanding.

"Right well I suppose we should go see about keeping our bank role around."

Both men arrived back in time to help move Satio upstairs and settle him on a near by table. Eames grinned in satisfaction as Arthur whirled on Cobb.

"You knew the risks and you didn't tell us." _**Now this should be interesting. I wonder which one of us will get to shoot him. **_

"There wasn't meant to be any risk. We weren't supposed to be dealing with a load of gunners."

"You had no right."

"It's the only way you can go three layers deep, Arthur." Cobb try's to switch tactics but to no avail. Eames can practically hear Arthur's internal eye roll.

"And you." Arthur turns to Yusuf. "You went along with this?" _**That's right you bastard. All right Arthur can kill Cobb and I will murder Yusuf!**_

"I trusted him."

"You trusted him? When? When he promised you half his share?" _**So glad to see**_ _**I didn't raise a fool.**_

"No! His whole share. Plus, he told me he'd done it before."

"Oh, yeah? With Mal? That worked out great, didn't it, Cobb?" Eames raises an eyebrow at statement. Mal was sensitive subject that Arthur rarelu discussed, not even with him.

"You don't know anything about that. This was the only way to do this job, Arthur. I did what I had to do to get back to my children."

"So you led us into a war zone with no way out." Eames spoke up, not giving Arthur the chance to offer Cobb forgiveness.

"We have a way out. The kick. We just have to push on, do the job as fast as possible and get out using the kick."

"Forget it. We go any deeper, we just raised the stakes. I'm sitting it out on this level."_** And Arthur is staying with me if I have to tie him up.**_

"You'll never make it, Eames. Fischer's security is surrounding his place as we speak. The ten hours of the flight is a week at this level you'll never make it without getting killed. Downwards is the only way forwards. We have to carry on."

_**Wonderful its like Willy freaking Wonka have to go forwards to go back.**_

Taking their silence for acceptance Cobb continues.

"Eames, go get ready. Arthur, let's get in there and soften him up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bit bigger darling." Eames smiled smugly as he walked away.

"I bet your girlfriend was dreaming of something bigger last night." Arthur's voice rang out behind him.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's going to help us break into his own subconscious." Arthur nodded approvingly as the team prepared to go down to the next level.

"That's the idea. He'll think that his security is Browning's and fight them to learn the truth about his father_**." What a marvelous plan, if were not all killed in the attempt. **_

Eames lies in the floor and is grateful when Arthur turns his attention to him. Giving them a moment to talk.

"Fischer's subconscious is going to run you down hard." Worry bleed thru his words. The idea of Arthur in limbo making his stomach twist.

"And I shall lead them on a merry chase." _**Arrogant little prat.**_

"Just be back in time for the kick." He warns. He pauses wanting to say something. To make sure his brother understands why he has done the things he has done but he knows that there isn't time. Settling for a nod, Eames almost smiles at Arthurs next words.

"Go to sleep Mr. Eames." His relationship with his brother can't be that bad if Arthur is still calling him Mr. Eames.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arthur darling we need a vacation." Eames announces as he watches Cobb walk away.

"What you need is new luggage." Arthur stated in disgust as he handed Eames his bright orange bag.

"It's easy to find." Eames defended. "As I was saying I feel the need to go somewhere warm. Somewhere I can relax and drink myself into a stupor."

"You just described your average Tuesday."

"True but I want to be able to do it the rest of the week as well. What you say Arthur? We can catch the next available flight to somewhere tropical." Eames used his best puppy expression.

"I can't Mr. Eames I have a job."

"Bloody hell Arthur we just finished the mother of all jobs and you already have another lined up?" _**I really must see about removing that stick.**_

"If you would let me finish I was going to say I can meet you in a week." Eames gives a shout of victory then realizes something.

"Make it eight days I have some business to take care of." Eames only smiles at Arthur's confusion and questioning look.

.

.

.

.

Eames gave Cobb one week to enjoy his children before he decided to pop in for a chat. Cobb had barely opened the door before Eames punched him and broke his nose. Nodding to himself Eames turned and walked away. It was a classic Kingston brother move.


End file.
